


in an alternate universe

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ENJOY!!!, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kageyama's POV, M/M, Time heals all wounds, Villain Hinata, dont forget to stay hydrated, everything will be okay, i hope you will have a great day/night, i really do be breaking my own heart, idk where i'm going with all the tags, if youre going through the same, kagehina angst, lowkey inspired from my own experience, this is making me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: Maybe next time, you wouldn't choose to leave me.Wouldn't that be nice? To be loved as deeply as you love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Kudos: 21





	in an alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

> the song for the story is >>> > let you go - Mountenz  
> I used to cry to this song whenever I was in my feels. It's a great song tbh, do check it out if youre interested!!!

"You know, Hinata... my onee-san told me once about alternate universe." Kageyama muttered. "I have never believed in that but right now.. I'm kinda hoping it's true."

"You see," he scrolled down his photo gallery as he continued talking to himself, "In this universe, I had the luxury of falling in love with you. I did and I fell deep. So deep that it hurts." 

He looked up, not wanting his tears to fall again. "Not today, _please_. I don't want to deal with this again."

His thumb was hovering over the delete button on a photo where the two of them were sitting in the gym. Kageyama was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed as Hinata was seated next to him, blushing while looking at him. This was the very picture that Sugawara sent Kageyama that made him decide to confess to Hinata. 

"I am thankful for everything, I really am. But it hurts. So _fucking much._ Maybe it's time to say goodbye. Maybe. But I really don't want to."

He threw his phone aside and landed with his face in his pillow. _Maybe the next time we meet, things will be different. Maybe next time, you wouldn't choose to leave me. Wouldn't that be nice? To be loved as deeply as you love._

He turned to his body, facing the empty wall. His tears, cascading down his face.

"I fell in love with you in September and you just had to leave me in September, too. Oh, the irony. Why would you tell me you love me only to leave me? It hurts. I can feel my stomach twist. I can't eat, I can't sleep and I can't stop thinking about you. At least now I know they really weren't kidding when they said nothing last forever."

He took a deep breath and sat up. He glanced at his phone before he winced. _They looked so happy, why did he have to end it?_

 _Hinata.._ If only he knew what Kageyama was willing to do just to keep him. _Maybe in another alternate universe, my love is reciprocated. Maybe we would have bought a house together and I could wake up with your face next to mine. Sometimes I just close my eyes and imagine, how lovely it would be if you still loved me. Maybe in this life, we just weren't meant to be. But maybe our parallel selves are happy and in love._

Oh Hinata, if only I didn't meet you. Maybe I would never understand what it means to love someone but at least it wouldn't hurt as much. Is the pain I'm going through really worth it?

_Maybe in another life, you wouldn't be bored of me . Who knows, maybe you'll love me for everything that I am. Maybe you'll love all my strengths and all my flaws. Maybe you'll embrace them instead of picking me apart and then tossing me aside._

_It's been nine months but I can't seem to get you out of my head._

Goodbye, Hinata. Until we meet again.


End file.
